In the sport of archery, and in bow hunting, the archer often wants to be able to make one or more follow-up shots. The vale of these shots depends, of course, on the speed and accuracy with which they can be made. Minimizing the action and attention required of the archer will tend to increase speed and accuracy. In hunting, it is also important that the follow-up shots involve a minimum disturbance of the environment, i.e., minimum noise and motion.